


Howl

by NekoMida



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Dating, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, Lupercalia, M/M, Mild Blood, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Summary: Warlocks and witches have peculiar habits when it comes to courting.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scatteredmoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatteredmoonlight/gifts).

“I’m taking you to Lupercalia, Kinkle.” Dulcet tones sounded as fingers stroked at Harvey’s throat. The two were laying in Harvey’s room, staring up at the ceiling, the wind blowing through the curtains. Chilling air threatened to bite at toes barely covered by threadbare socks, the scent of ice and coal melding together. 

“Lupercalia...isn’t that the love festival?” Harvey murmured to Nick, his hand placing itself on his chest. “I don’t know if they’ll really let a mortal participate in it. And besides...Sabrina said that there was blood involved.”

“That’s right. You have to smear blood on my forehead with a knife.” Nick let his fingers dance across Harvey’s lips, a smirk playing across his own. “And we get to stay out in the winter winds, ice growing on our skin while we feast on figs and oysters…”

“None of this sounds appealing.” Harvey closed his eyes, turning his head to the side to look at Nick. Usually, it was just laying around in bed, kisses heavy to the sound of the woods outside, floating a few inches above the bed with hands splayed just so on the skin. But when it came to actual dating, witch traditions were far different. They involved personal sacrifice, both figuratively and literally.

Harvey didn’t know if he should fall into that trap willingly.

“It’s mildly appealing. Let me show you.”

That was how Harvey found himself outside in the freezing air, shirtless, draped in a wolf pelt. The howls from around the woods surrounded him, and a voice rang from overhead, a dark chuckle sounding as if it was right next to his ear.

“Run, little hunter. Become the hunted tonight.”

And Harvey ran, the sounds of snakes hissing snapping behind him, the chill slipping on his skin, bare feet thudding in panic. Squelches sounded around him, and when he looked down, there was blood on his feet, staining the edge of his pajama bottoms a deep crimson. It churned his stomach, and a pair of hands shoved him forwards into the earth from behind.

There was a sensation of tearing, lips finding his as blood slicked around him, the pelt shoved back on the ground. All he could see was the red cloak worn by the other person, and Harvey managed to choke out a quiet yelp. Dark eyes glittered from underneath as Nick pushed the hood backwards, his warm woolen shirt keeping the cold from cutting into him.

“See, Kinkle? It can be fun.” Nick’s hand smeared the blood across Harvey’s forehead, lips pressing together, the need clear as he rubbed against Harvey’s thigh, aching with excitement. “What do you say?”

Harvey was breathless, closing his eyes to the way Nick’s lips felt on his own, the steady ache of his own horrified arousal growing deeper. When he opened his eyes, they were still in the woods, something he hadn’t been expecting to happen. Nick would normally show him something like this and immediately snap them back to the comfort of his bedroom.

But this was real. The blood was real, and even as it made his stomach turn, Harvey wanted it. Instead of talking more, he pulled Nick down by the edges of the cloak, lips working at the other male’s in a desperate attempt for friction. Fingers sunk into his skin, the grinding making him ache, twisting under Nick’s attentions.

“I’ll...do it.” It was barely breathed out, and was met with a smile, a glimmer of mischief behind Nick’s eyes as his fingers tangled in the elastic of Harvey’s waistband.

“Glad I could convince you. Was it the blood?”

“Most definitely not.”


End file.
